fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Layla Bartlett (Legendary Aces)
Layla Bartlett is a world reknowned fighter pilot and leader of the Galm Team. She is the hero of the Belkan War of 1995. She is the sister of Allison Bartlett and aunt of Kye Akari and Yami Akari, all of whom are well known fighter pilots. Her callsign is Cipher. Layla takes the role of the player character, Cipher, in Ace Combat Zero. Personality Layla acts differently toward people she likes and dislikes. To her loved ones, especially her children, she is loving and kind. She will do anything in her power to help her loved ones. To her enemies, especially in battle, she is cold, ruthless, and merciless. Background Layla was born in 1966. She has spoken nothing of her life before entering the military and marrying Zen Akari I. She gave birth to her three children, each one year apart in 1986, 1987, and 1988, all in December. She quickly progressed in her military career alongside her siblings, Jack and Allison, all three becoming ace fighter pilots by 1992 and fighting in the Belkan War in 1995 with Paragon orders under the pretense of Osean Mercenaries. Layla earned the title Demon Lord of the Round Table during Operation Battleaxe simultaneously with Allison earning the title The Grim Reaper. She was thought to have died in a bombing on a Paragon facility in 1998, but she survived and continued her work in Paragon, in secret until 2013 when the world learned of her survival. She has since continued her work. Throughout the years, she has never allowed her flying skills diminish in the slightest. Biography To be added... Equipment X-03 Dragon- A top secret fighter jet designed by the Paragon's best, capable of the ADM and stealth technology more advanced than that of the F/A-22 Raptor. Capable of flight speeds up to Mach 3.5, or Mach 5.1 without the limiter. XF-04 Pegasus - The successor to the X-03 Dragon, designed largely by Kye Akari. It possesses ADMM weaponry, stealth technology surpassing that of the X-03, Electromagnetic Force Field generation technology, Energy Pad technology that allows vertical takeoff and landing, and capable of flight speeds up to Mach 5.5. Powers and Abilities Evolution of Atlantis: A genetic experiment originating in the 1930s. Layla possesses three DNA strands, rather than two, two of which are classified as "Active" in terms of Trait Strength. Individuals with two activate are referred to as "Double Trait", and possess superhuman abilities and significantly slowed aging. Advanced Intelligence: With an intelligence quotient estimated at 250, Layla possesses intelligence rivaled only by other extremely gift humans who also possess the Evolution of Atlantis trait. She demonstrates her intelligence, possessing multiple degrees in multiple subjects and designing advanced weapons technology that remains classified in Paragon as well as being part of the development teams for the X-01 Fafnir, X-02 Wyvern, X-03 Dragon, and XF-04 Pegasus. Superhuman Strength: As a result of her status as a Double Trait, Layla is physically much stronger than the average human, even possessing greater muscle capacity than the strongest weightlifters in the world, while appearing no more muscular than an average athletic human. Superhuman Agility: As a result of her status as a Double Trait, Layla is capable of jumping heights in excess of ten meters or thirty feet and running at speeds that outclass the sprinting speed of the fastest Olympic sprinters. Superhuman Durability: As a result of her status as a Double Trait, Layla is able to withstand g-forces much greater than the average fighter pilot, allowing her to execute maneuvers that normal pilots cannot. Keen Marksman: The full extent of Layla's firearms skills is unknown, but she has great proficiency with firearms as is required of Paragon military personnel. Highly Advanced Combat Instinct: Layla possesses combat instincts far greater than most, comparable to fellow Legendary Aces York Ross and Yami Akari. Martial Arts Master: Layla has mastered many forms of martial arts, including various hand to hand styles and various weapon styles. Computer Skills: Layla possesses the proper computer skills to design weapons systems and software. Legendary Ace Level Fighter Pilot: Layla is officially Rank 4 within Paragon's Fighter Pilot ranking system, although in reality she is unofficially Rank 3. Category:Legendary Aces